Pickman's Gift
by Fang's Insanity
Summary: The Vault Dweller has discovered the art gallery in Boston that some also call Pickman's Gallery. The place has been taken over with Raiders looking for the owner of this establishment. The Vault Dweller is set to kill the Raiders, and eventually, he finds the owner of the establishment, Pickman. Pickman wishes to reward him for the job he has done. Contains sexual/violent themes


Long had he traveled the streets of Boston until he came across a place surrounded by Raiders. He pulled out his 10mm pistol, and shot them all until none were left standing. He approached this building known to some as the old art gallery while others called it Pickman's Gallery. He pushed open the door that was colored red. He heard voices, and did his best to sneak inside. It was more Raiders that were discussing how much of a fucked up individual this "Pickman" fellow was. They wanted to find him, and kill him for killing other Raiders. He wasn't sure about who this fellow was, but the vault dweller knew that these Raiders had to be killed because they were terrible people. He didn't think Pickman was all that bad though because all he was doing was killing Raiders. He shot all of the Raiders that were on the first floor. He stopped and looted their bodies.

When he was done, and made to travel up to the next floor he noticed the artwork decorating the walls. The main colors were red, yellow, and black. The pictures were slightly morbid, but they were unique perhaps original compared to other art forms he supposed. He traveled up to the other floors killing Raiders wherever he found them. He eventually found a hole in the wall that seemed to lead downward. He followed the path, and found himself in an underground area. There were Raiders also in this area along with a turret. He killed them, and kept traveling on. He came across another painting, it must have still been in work or drying for it wasn't with the other ones obviously, and also there were still paint buckets and supplies by it as if the artist was going to come back to finish it. This one had an eye with a bunch of hands reaching towards it. He kept moving on.

Eventually, he found a pipe and followed it until he reached a ledge above a room where there were some other Raiders led by a man named Slag who were surrounding this man in a suit. The man didn't seem to be planning to do anything, he just stood there with his hands up as they threatened to kill him. This man must be Pickman. thought the vault dweller. The Raiders and their leader made to attack Pickman, and the vault dweller acted, and aided Pickman by killing them. After they were all dead, Pickman approached the vault dweller.

"Thank you. I am indebted to you." he said.

"It was nothing. I would have killed them anyway." said the vault dweller.

"I insist. I must repay you for what you have done."

The vault dweller saw that Pickman was quite determined to repay him for the small favor he had done. He decided to just go along with it. "What did you have in mind?"

he asked.

Pickman smiled "Oh, nothing like these people deserved. I want to give you something much greater than what they had coming to them."

That sounded slightly like a threat, and the vault dweller was unsure. He backed away when Pickman started approaching him again. "Relax," said Pickman "I am not going to hurt you unless you are into that..."

Taken aback by what Pickman had just said the vault dweller froze. This gave Pickman the chance to step forward, and embrace the vault dweller. Pickman locked his eyes with the vault dweller, and smiled before leaning in and kissing him. At first, the vault dweller was still frozen, and then he relaxed and gave into Pickman.

Pickman pushed the vault dweller against the wall, and he slid his hand along the Vault suit until he eventually began pulling it down. When he had it taken completely off, he stood back in slight awe. "I guess all the outlines of the suit were truly that magnificent body...oh, how I'd love to have that in one of my paintings..." He walked back up to the vault dweller, and kissed him again, and slowly kissed his way down his torso until he reached his hips. The vault dweller breathed in sharply as Pickman took him in his mouth, and began teasing him with his tongue. Pickman kept teasing him until he thought he was about to explode, but Pickman stopped before he had the ability to do just that.

His breathing ragged, the vault dweller pushed Pickman against the wall, and met his lips with a fiery passion. The sounds that erupted from Pickman's mouth made the vault dweller even harder than before. Pickman pushed him back, and smiled as he drew a blade that was serrated and black. Pickman looked him in the eyes, and asked "Will you let me draw your blood...?"

At first, the vault dweller had his doubts. "I don't know. I've never willingly let anyone stab me..."

"I'll start out small if you'd like. I promise it's just a sting, and nothing more."

"If I don't like it, you'll stop right?"

"Of course. I'm a man who only kills those who deserve it. You are not worthy of death in my eyes."

"All right...I'll let you draw my blood if you so please."

Pickman's eyes lit up with more of a passion than before. He walked forward, and slowly drew the blade across the vault dweller's torso. The vault dweller bit his lip as pain blossomed up his side. "Oh yes, I love that look upon your face." Pickman smiled as he caressed the vault dweller's face before kissing him again. He slid one hand down the wound making the vault dweller gasp in pain, and then took his other hand and slid it down the vault dweller's shaft. The two sensations that erupted through him were different from before. It was like his pleasure was multiplied by a higher factor.

Seeing the lust in the vault dweller's eyes, Pickman smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

He hardly had said those words when the vault dweller pushed him face first into the wall, and stripped his suit off. Soon Pickman stood there completely naked to him. The vault dweller took in the sight of his nakedness. Pickman was lean, yet slightly muscular. His mouth watered slightly at the sight of him. Pickman gave him a smile, and said "Do you like what you see?"

The vault dweller nodded. "Would you like a taste of me?"

The vault dweller knelt in front of Pickman, and took him into his mouth just like Pickman had done for him earlier.

Pickman dug his fingers into the vault dweller's hair as the vault dweller kept teasing him. This man was clearly talented with his mouth. He soon found out how talented he was because he came harder and faster than he had ever before with anyone else. The vault dweller licked his lips which tasted salty with a combination of bitterness and sweetness. He drew himself up, and spun Pickman back towards the wall, and slid up against him.

He kissed Pickman's neck, and then sunk his teeth into him. Pickman slightly gasped, and the sound filled the vault dweller with extreme lust, and he just couldn't hold himself back anymore. He slammed into Pickman's ass with all the force he could muster, and they both cried out in pain and pleasure. The vault dweller kept moving his hips as hard and as fast as he could. Pickman dug his fingers into the stone of the wall which opened his fingers up, and blood slowly poured out of his fingertips. The vault dweller kept moving until he felt himself about ready to burst, and he drove himself in deeper, and harder until he came inside Pickman.

The both of them gasping, the vault dweller drew himself out of Pickman. Pickman turned towards him, and the vault dweller took his hand, and saw the blood upon his fingertips. He took Pickman's fingers into his mouth, and licked the wounds. Pickman gasped, and grew hard again. Eventually, the vault dweller took his fingers out of his mouth. Pickman looked upon him, and with a grin said "Will you let me bury myself inside you like you done so eagerly earlier?" The vault dweller nodded, and Pickman did just that.


End file.
